Drowning as One
by Myra109
Summary: What if Jesse had gone with Leslie the day of her death to Terebithia? What if he'd swung across first when the rope broke? Will he survive or will he die? Will Leslie be able to save him or will they die together? AU, K plus to be safe, could probably pass as K


_This is my first Bridge To Terebithia story, so I hope it's good._

 _Also, Jesse's name is spelled Jesse. I looked it up. A lot of people think it's Jess (myself included at one point), but it's Jesse._

 _Don't know if they mentioned the name of the mother, so I called her Eleanor._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"Jesse! Jesse! JESSE!" Six year May Belle called as she ran into the room she shared with her big brother, Jess, and her baby sister, Joyce Ann.

Jesse, blinking his bleary eyes, sat up in bed, where he had previously been asleep, drooling all over his newly drawn pictures.

"I've called you three times," May Belle complained, holding out the phone for him to take. "Phone for you. It's your girlfriend," she giggled.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jesse corrected, taking the phone and watching May Belle happily skip away. "Yes?" He said, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, Jesse, it's Ms. Edmunds."

Jesse immediately sat up straighter. Why would his music teacher be calling him on Saturday? "Ms. Edmunds, what is it?"

"Well, I was going to take my nephews to the museum in the city today, but my sister changed her plans at the last minute. Would you like to come?"

Jesse was shocked; she was inviting him? He was about to say yes, absolutely, when he remembered that he'd made plans to go to Terebithia with Leslie today, and Jesse Aarons never broke a promise. Therefore, disappointed, he declined.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Edmunds, but I made plans with Leslie today, and I can't break a promise. Maybe another time?" He told her.

"Oh." She sounded so disappointed, but he couldn't break the promise to Leslie. "Are you sure?"

"I really am sorry, but I can't break a promise. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"You're very trustworthy, Jesse. I wish I had more students like you."

"Thanks, Ms. Edmunds. I wish I had more teachers like you."

He hung up and stood to get dressed.

* * *

An hour later, he was heading down to the ravine with Leslie, kind of wishing he'd gone with Ms. Edmunds while knowing that he was doing the right thing at the same time by staying with Leslie.

They came to the rope and Jesse stepped up, knowing his disappointment at not going to the museum would disappear as soon as he arrived in Terebithia.

Smiling over his shoulder at Leslie, he kicked off and was flying.

And then, he was falling.

The snap of the rope was abnormally loud in his ears and for a moment, he was suspended in mid air until time sped up and the river was getting closer and closer to him...

"Jesse!" Leslie was screaming from somewhere above, but it sounded far away... too far away.

Splash! He was cold, freezing even, and he was still falling but now bubbles erupted around him and water flowed into his mouth. Jesse didn't know which way was up and he was terrified of the silence that met his ears. Where was Leslie?

He heard another splash in the distant and knew Leslie had joined him in the river.

Though his eye sight was spotty and fuzzy, he could vaguely see a form with blonde hair swimming towards him at top speed.

Reaching out his hand, he grabbed Leslie's and they swam upward... but then the current hit.

A sudden surge of power the river possessed sent Leslie spiraling away from Jesse into the rocks and Jesse was pushed down, his head slamming upon the river bottom.

The river was slowing down once more and Jesse was grateful, but he couldn't find Leslie. Where had she gone?

Then, he spotted her. She was flailing weakly over near the rocks, a trickle of blood leaking from her head and her attempt to swim was becoming less desperate as consciousness slowly left her.

'Leslie!' He thought and he tried to scream but as soon as he opened his mouth, water flowed in and he found himself choking.

Jesse swam for Leslie, new found strength fueling him and the blonde girl was getting closer and closer to him, just out of reach.

Finally, he reached her and yanked her ashore, but the relief was short lived.

The excruciating pain caught up with him. His ribs were on fire! His back felt like that giant troll that bore a frightening resemblance to Janice Avery had stepped on it. His ankle felt like it's been bitten by a hundred Squogres. And his lungs! It was like millions of Soldier Fairies were swarming around in the things he needed to breathe! His head was pounding and he just wanted it to go away.

He tried to sit up and check on Leslie, but the pain was so much, he just flopped back down again.

The last thing he saw was a man he didn't know leaning over him.

Then the world went black.

* * *

"I hate this part," one officer mumbled to the other.

The other officer turned to him, looking like he'd heard this a hundred times, maybe even more. "Just be grateful the kid ain't dead," he pointed out. "Those conversations are the hardest."

"Still. How do you tell two people that their kid is in the hospital?"

"Just knock, Chandler."

Knock, knock!

The door opened to reveal Jack Aarons and his wife, Eleanor, holding a baby girl, who both started at the sight of two police standing on their doorstep.

"Yes, officers?" Mr. Aarons asked.

"Hello, Mr. Aarons, may we come in?" The second officer asked.

Mr. Aarons nodded and stepped aside to allow them entrance.

The officers were led into the living room, where their daughters, Brenda Sue, Ellie, and May Belle, were watching a TV program.

"Girls, turn off the TV," Mr. Aarons ordered and Brenda did so before they turned to face them, their eyes widening when they saw the cops standing in their living room.

"Now, officers," Eleanor said, sitting down in a chair and patting her baby lightly on the back, "what is this all about?"

"We are here about your son, Jesse," the second officer said. "I'm Officer Clark and this is Officer Chandler. We have some... horrible news. "

"Well, get on with it, " Mr. Aarons demanded with no real bite and his eyes wide in fear.

"Today, a man named Samuel Barns was passing by the river near here when he heard a girl scream your son's name," Officer Clark began. "He ran towards it and saw some splashing in the river before a boy pulled a blonde girl out of the river and collapsed on the ground. These children were later discovered to be your son and a girl named Leslie Burke.

"The children were taken to the hospital and the girl only had a concussion, but Jesse was not so lucky. He has three broken ribs and is severely bruised, most likely from being slammed into the river bottom, and a fractured wrist from slamming against the rocks upon collision with the river. He also has a concussion, and is in... a coma. We don't know when or if he will wake up."

Brenda literally fell off the couch in her surprise and Ellie sunk down into the cushions, her eyes wide and empty as they glued to the carpet. Mr. Aarons, not looking much different than Ellie, leaned over to comfort a sobbing May Belle. As if knowing something tragic had occurred, Joyce immediately began to cry and Mrs. Aarons set to work comforting her, but tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm very sorry," Officer Chandler said. "He's being treated at Quincy Hospital in town, along with Leslie Burke. After you see your son, Leslie would like to speak with you about what happened today."

A shocked Mr. Aarons escorted the men out, who immediately headed over to the home of the Burke family.

The family got in the trick with a still crying May Belle seated upon Brenda's lap all the way to the hospital.

Only one thought ran through each of their minds:

Could they really be losing Jess?

* * *

Jesse looked so pale, so... lifeless. Before meeting Leslie, Mr. Aarons had never considered his son to be full of life, but after the little blonde girl had entered their lives, Jesse had changed. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't abrupt either; it was just fast enough so that everyone could see it happening.

Now, though... Jesse looked almost dead. His expression was empty; his eyes were closed; his skin was the color of snow and had a waxy look at first glance. His chest was the only thing moving. Everything else was as still as a statue.

May Belle sobbed and ran over to sit beside Jesse.

"Jesse!" She cried, shaking his wrist. "Jess, wake up."

"He can't hear you, May Belle," Brenda whispered.

"I don't care!" May Belle shouted before continuing to shake Jesse.

"Be careful, May Bell," Mr. Aarons said, grabbing her wrists. "Jesse is already injured. We don't want to risk hurting him."

May Belle nodded and pulled away from Jesse, wiping her eyes.

"When will he wake up?" The little girl asked her father.

Her father sighed. "I don't-"

"When he's ready."

They turned to see Leslie Burke standing in the doorway.

"What?" May Belle asked.

"He'll wake up when he's ready," Leslie repeated.

May Belle whimpered. "When will he be ready?"

Leslie smiled, sadly. "That, I don't know."

"How are you feeling, Leslie?" Mrs. Aarons asked.

Leslie shrugged. "I still have a headache, but I'm better. What'd the doctor say about Jesse?"

"They don't know what caused the coma," Brenda answered. "It could be one of a dozen things, but he can't pin point it, so he isn't sure what the best way to treat it is."

Leslie nodded as she sat beside Jesse.

"You know, we were swinging across the ravine," Leslie whispered. "I was supposed to go first."

"You can't think like that, Leslie," Mr. Aarons said. "If you had gone first, you'd be where he is, or worst."

Leslie nodded. "I know. Believe me, I know."

* * *

Jesse didn't know where he was.

He sat up slowly, and he jolted when he noticed the shackles encircling his ankles and wrists; the end of the chain was bolted to the frigid cement ground.

The room was utterly dark, and Jesse could barely see a hand in front of his face. The only light came from a rectangular window that looked down on several miles of forest.

He was in a cell in some kind of tower. Why?

"Hello?" Jesse called. "Where am I?"

"Shh!"

Jesse whipped around to see a small hole in the wall, and he crawled over to sit by it.

"Who are you?" He hissed. "Where are we?"

"Please be quiet, my king," another voice- much smaller and higher pitched than the other-begged.

"My king," Jesse repeated. But that means...

Jess stood on his tippy toes and looked out the window. He could see the ravine in the distance.

"Are we in Terebithia?" He asked.

"Yes. The Dark Master's Dungeons," the first voice- a raspy tone with the permanent breath of a whisper-replied. This person obviously didn't do much yelling or even talking at a normal level. "Now they've captured you, too."

"We're doomed!" The other voice cried.

"No, we're not," Jesse assured them. "Leslie is still out there. She'll find us."

"I truly hope so, my king."

Footsteps sounded outside the door, and the voice fell silent.

They paused outside Jesse's cell before moving on.

Jess prayed Leslie would find him soon.

* * *

"Leslie," Mrs. Meyers said, softly, calling Leslie back into the classroom after the bell rang.

Leslie approached the desk of her teacher.

"Yes?"

"Leslie, I am sorry to hear about Jess,e" Mrs. Meyers said. "He was a brilliant student."

"Is," Leslie interrupted. "He's not..." she trailed off.

"Oh, sorry," Mrs. Meyers said, pursing her lips. "Bad choice of words. And you truly got him to come out of his shell. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

Leslie nodded.

"On a lighter note, your essay was brilliant," Mrs. Meyers exclaimed. "Where did you get the idea for this... Terebithia?" She asked in amazement as she handed Leslie the packet.

Leslie stared at the title.

 **Keep Your Mind Wide Open**

"It's a world Jesse and I created. To escape reality for a little while," Leslie added. "Thank you, Mrs. Meyers. I have to get to the hospital."

The teacher nodded. "Of course. Go on."

* * *

Leslie was alone in Jesse's room, holding his hand.

"Hey, Jesse," she whispered. "Please wake up. If you die, who will be my friend? Terebithia will be without a king. May Belle will be without a brother."

Jesse, of course, didn't respond.

Leslie sighed and held onto his hand tighter.

Her fingers brushed something on his wrist, and she frowned as she pulled the sleeve up. Her eyes widened.

Red marks encircled the slim wrists, marring the pale skin. They looked like... the marks of shackles, like you see in the movies.

Leslie let go of Jesse's hand and reached into her bag, withdrawing the packet that was her essay.

Terebithia.

Leslie's eyes widened. She knew where Jesse was, and he was in trouble. She had to save him.

But she couldn't do it alone.

* * *

Leslie walked through the hallways of the Araons' home, Mr. Aarons having let her in.

She knocked on the door, and the key part of her plan turned and looked her right in the eye.

"May Belle, I need your help."

* * *

Leslie stepped onto the tree that has fallen over the ravine, and she reached behind her to grab May Belle's hand.

"Okay, May Belle, don't look down."

"Don't need to tell me twice," May Belle replied as they crossed the ravine.

Leslie and May Belle stepped off of the makeshift bridge, and May Belle frowned.

"I don't see anything," the girl said.

Leslie smiled and told her the same thing she told Jess.

"Close your eyes, but keep your mind wide open," Leslie instructed.

May Belle took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"Now, open them."

May Belle did as she was told and found miles upon miles of beautiful land stretched out before her. Amazing wild life, a tall castle stretching above the world, reaching for the heavens.

"Wow," May Belle murmured.

"Let's go save Jesse," Leslie said.

The young girls marched across the land toward the darker side of Terebithia, where the Dark Master was waiting.

* * *

It actually wasn't that hard to get _into_ the Dungeons. The hard part was getting _out_.

Leslie opened every door, freeing the people of Terebithia, before she came across the final one.

Jesse had to be in here.

Leslie unbolted the door and swung it open.

The eyes of Jesse Aarons stared into her own.

"Jesse!" Leslie exclaimed.

"Leslie!" Jesse said.

Leslie knelt on the ground, and she began to pick the locks on the shackles with a bobby pin she pulled out of her hair.

Numerous clicks sounded.

"Your soul is free," Leslie said. "Go."

"What about you?" Jesse demanded.

"I'll be fine. Go."

Jesse nodded and closed his eyes. He slowly began to fade.

"I'll be at the hospital before you know it," Leslie added.

Jesse's eyes shot open, confusion shining from them.

"Hospital?" He reitered before vanishing entirely.

Leslie shrugged. Apparently Jesse didn't know he was in a coma.

Leslie rushed out the door and nearly ran into May Belle.

"Come on!" Leslie said, but they hadn't taken two steps before guards appeared. They were decked out in black with swords of pure darkness pointing at the hearts of Leslie and May Belle.

Leslie took a step back just as numerous creatures appeared out of the cells and started attacking the guards.

"Go!" One of them shouted.

Leslie and May Belle ran.

* * *

"Well," Leslie panted as they crossed the makeshift bridge, exhausted from the run, "Jesse is safe. Terebithia is free with a king, a queen, and a princess. We're alive. All is right with the world."

May Belle laughed. "Agreed, but if you're the queen and Jesse is the king, who's the princess?"

"You, silly!" Leslie giggled.

May Belle gaped. "Really?"

Leslie nodded. "Of course. We'll officially crown you after Jess is up and running again, if you know what I mean."

May Belle's eyes could not have been brighter.

* * *

May Belle and Leslie burst into Jesse's hospital room to see Jesse sitting up in his bed with his family surrounding him.

"Jesse!" Leslie exclaimed, and her and May Belle practically tackled Jesse in a hug.

"Gentle!" Mr. Aarons called, but the kids didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you," Jesse whispered to the girls.

"No need," May Belle laughed, quietly.

"It was my pleasure, my king," Leslie whispered.

Jesse chuckled. "You're the best friend I've ever had... my queen."

"Promise me you'll never leave me like that again?"

Jesse laughed. "I promise."

* * *

 _I was sick and half asleep when I edited this, so forgive any mistakes._

 _Thanks for reading! Hit the review button._


End file.
